<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Гарри Поттер не может спать (и Драко Малфой тоже) by shuixing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628510">Гарри Поттер не может спать (и Драко Малфой тоже)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuixing/pseuds/shuixing'>shuixing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuixing/pseuds/shuixing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Гарри Поттера может быть ключ, который поможет Драко Малфою уснуть, и если Драко Малфой спит, может быть, Гарри Поттер тоже сможет наконец немного поспать. Ответы лежат в наволочках Гарри Поттера.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Гарри Поттер не может спать (и Драко Малфой тоже)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841043">Harry Potter Can't Sleep (And Neither Can Draco Malfoy)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofThyme/pseuds/QueenofThyme">QueenofThyme</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>К черту все это</em>, думает Гарри, прислушиваясь к шороху простыней Малфоя, когда этот невыносимый мерзавец переворачивается уже в пятый раз за последние несколько минут. И к черту МакГонагалл за то, что она назначила Драко Малфоя его соседом по комнате. Нет, стоп, Гарри немедленно берет свои слова обратно. Даже в своём внутреннем монологе он чувствует себя некомфортно, не уважая МакГонагалл.</p><p>И все же Малфой — это кошмар для общежития. Мерлин, Гарри <em>предпочёл бы</em> видеть кошмар – по крайней мере, тогда он действительно спал бы! Малфой <em>всю ночь ворочается с боку на бок</em>. Он встает и ходит в ванную два-три раза <em>за ночь</em>. У него что, мочевой пузырь размером с арахис? Это просто смешно.</p><p>Все, чего хочет Гарри, — это спать. Все, что делает Малфой каждую ночь, — это создаёт как можно больше шума. Гарри рассказывает об этом Рону однажды за завтраком. Несмотря на то, что всем восьмикурсникам были предоставлены новые "бездомные" общежития, к счастью, им все еще разрешено сидеть за столами своих факультетов. Гарри невероятно благодарен за это.</p><p>Достаточно того, что он не спит всю ночь, слушая Малфоя, ему не хотелось бы терпеть его и при дневном свете. – О чем, черт возьми, ты говоришь? – Спрашивает Рон.</p><p>– Он <em>шумит</em>, Рон, в своей постели. Всю ночь! – Гарри объясняет, отчаянно желая, чтобы кто-нибудь понял его разочарование. Эти постоянные звуки, ночь за ночью. <em>Шорох, шорох, шорох</em>.</p><p>Рон смотрит на Гарри так, словно тот сошел с ума, и на его щеках появляется легкий румянец. Гарри больше не поднимает эту тему.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Драко устал. Так сильно устал. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз не чувствовал усталости. Он так давно не мог по-настоящему заснуть. По крайней мере, два года, а может, и больше. Вероятнее, даже больше. Он думал, что после битвы в Хогвартсе все изменится. Что смерть Волдеморта принесет ему покой. Но этого не произошло. Ничего не произошло. Он сомневается, что что-нибудь когда-нибудь произойдет.</p><p>Каждую ночь одно и то же. Он лежит в постели, отчаянно желая уснуть, чтобы его тело наконец сдалось и расслабилось. Но этого никогда не происходит. Конечно, он немного отдыхает то тут, то там, но это всегда мимолетно, этого никогда не бывает достаточно. Утро длится целую вечность, но почему-то оно всегда наступает слишком рано.</p><p>Сегодня он допоздна занимается в библиотеке. Он заставляет себя оставаться здесь как можно дольше. Какой смысл вообще ложиться спать? В конце концов, усталость берет свое, становясь для него слишком сильной, поэтому он возвращается в общежитие, все время зная, что усталости недостаточно, чтобы он заснул. Это никогда не происходит.</p><p>В их спальне темно. Поттер, должно быть, уже в постели. Он удивляется тому, как рано все восьмикурсники ложатся спать. В Слизерине отбой всегда был далеко за полночь. К сожалению, не многие другие слизеринцы вернулись в Хогвартс, чтобы поддержать его в этом. Так что все, кажется, ложатся спать к десяти вечера каждый раз.</p><p>Он ковыляет по темной комнате, стараясь не шуметь, вытянув руку вперед в поисках опоры кровати, чтобы ухватиться за неё, пока глаза привыкают к темноте. Вот. Используя столбик кровати в качестве ориентира, он позволяет себе упасть на постель.</p><p><em>Ах</em>. Его тело съеживается от удовольствия. Ему требуется вся выдержка Малфоев, чтобы держать свое тело вертикально в течение всего дня, когда все, что он хочет сделать, — это упасть в обморок. Его тело жаждет сна весь день, но когда он наконец ложится спать, ничего не происходит. Еще одна беспокойная ночь.</p><p>Но сегодня что-то изменилось. Его подушка почему-то мягче, а одеяло теплее. И еще сильный, властный запах, которого он никогда раньше не замечал. Драко глубоко вдыхает и позволяет ему окутать себя. <em>Грейпфрут. Мед. Имбирь.</em> Это успокаивает. И кажется знакомым. Он делает вдох. И еще один. Его глаза закрываются.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Гарри открывает глаза. Он не в своей постели. Он вскакивает и дико озирается, осматриваясь вокруг. Он расслабляется. Он лежит на диване в общей комнате восьмого курса. Должно быть, он случайно уснул здесь. Неудивительно, ведь Малфой опять полностью разрушил бы его сон.</p><p>Он быстро накладывает чары Темпуса. 4 часа утра. У него все еще есть время, чтобы отправиться в постель и по-настоящему поспать ещё пару часов, по крайней мере, перед занятиями. Если, конечно, Малфой ему не помешает. Он поправляет свои покосившиеся очки и поднимается по лестнице в спальню. Он останавливается в дверях, чтобы дать глазам время привыкнуть к темноте. Пока он ждет, он прислушивается. Тихо. Как ни странно. Гарри тут же начинает нервничать. Где шорох простыней Малфоя? Шлепанье его ног по комнате? Звук проточной воды из ванной? Протяжные вздохи?</p><p>Гарри осторожно входит в комнату, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума. Он, в отличие от Малфоя, очень осторожен, чтобы не потревожить мирный сон других. Когда он подходит к своей кровати, его глаза бросаются в сторону Малфоя, любопытствуя, что он делает, если не шумит. Кровать Малфоя пуста. Первая мысль Гарри – это беспокойство: <em>где Малфой? С ним все в порядке?</em> Его вторая мысль, которую он стыдится признавать, заставляет его полностью забыть о первой. <em>Наконец-то. Спокойная ночь!</em></p><p>Гарри взволнованно переодевается в пижаму, страстно желая забраться на кровать и немедленно заснуть. Он уже готов прыгнуть в постель, когда замечает <em>это</em>. Тело. На его кровати. <em>Какого хрена?</em> Он моргает и присматривается внимательнее. Борода Мерлина. Это Малфой. Малфой лежит в его постели. И, более того, он спит. Малфой <em>спит</em>. Не ворочается с боку на бок, не вздыхает, не играет на бонго, он действительно спит!</p><p>Потрясенный и уставший, Гарри на мгновение теряет дар речи. Он просто стоит и смотрит на свою кровать, оккупированную Малфоем. Почему Малфой в его постели? Он что-то пропустил? Это что, розыгрыш? Он оглядывается по сторонам, ожидая, что кто-нибудь выскочит, но никто так и не появляется. В комнате тихо. Малфой снова испортил Гарри ночь, на этот раз сделав прямо противоположное своей обычной рутине: заснул.</p><p>Ну, Гарри не собирается просто стоять здесь всю ночь. Он хочет спать. И, честно говоря, Малфой может идти нахрен прямо сейчас.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>– Малфой.</p><p>– Малфой.</p><p>– Малфой.</p><p>Драко неохотно просыпается от настойчивого толчка в левую руку. Он лениво приподнимает веки, позволяя миру медленно сфокусироваться. Здесь темно. Очень темно. Почему он проснулся?</p><p>– Ай, – о, да, именно поэтому. – Что ты делаешь? – Пробормотал Драко, когда еще один удар был направлен в его руку.</p><p>– Отвали, Малфой.</p><p>– Что? – Драко быстро моргает, его глаза все ещё не сфокусировались. Однако он узнает этот голос. – Поттер? – Почему Поттер будит его?</p><p>– Вставай. – Приказывает жестокий голос Поттера. Драко переворачивается на другой бок и закрывается головой в подушку. – Не хочу.</p><p>– Черт возьми, Малфой.</p><p>Покрывало сорвано с тела Драко, выставляя его на холодный воздух. Он резко поворачивает голову к Поттеру, к сожалению, теперь полностью проснувшись.</p><p>– Что это ты делаешь? – Он требует.</p><p>– Вылезай из моей кровати.</p><p>–<em>Твоей</em> кровати? – Драко смотрит на Поттера. Потом оглядывается по сторонам. Он смотрит на кровать с балдахином в углу комнаты у окна. <em>Его</em> кровать. – <em>А...</em>– Он снова смотрит на Поттера. <em>Черт</em>. Драко мгновенно вскакивает, забирается в свой угол и прячется под одеялом, надеясь, что это все дурной сон. Как унизительно быть застигнутым спящим в постели Гарри Поттера! Он никогда больше не сможет показать свое лицо. Ему придется... подождать. Его увидели спящим в постели Гарри Поттера. <em>Спящим</em>.</p><p>И тогда Драко осознает это. Он только что спал самым глубоким сном за долгое время, и он спал в кровати Гарри Поттера. В мягкой, теплой, чудесно пахнущей кровати Гарри Поттера. Блять. <em>Блять</em>.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><em>Шорох. Шорох.</em> Вздох. <em>Шорох</em>. Мечты Гарри о сне без Малфоя были оплеваны, скомканы и выброшены в мусорное ведро. Теперь Малфой не только создаёт ненужный шум у себя в постели, но он также оставил следы себя в постели Гарри. <em>Мята. Чернила. Мыло.</em> Конечно, это не так уж и плохо. Было бы даже приятно, если бы Гарри не знал, что <em>это</em> запах Малфоя. На всей подушке. Как теперь Гарри будет спать?</p><p>Лучше спросить: почему Малфой вообще спал в постели Гарри? Судя по реакции Малфоя после того, как Гарри разбудил его, он совершенно случайно оказался в его постели. Никакой тайны тут нет. Но почему, нет, <em>как</em> Малфой <em>заснул</em>? Он был так спокоен, так умиротворен, так глубоко спал. Для Малфоя это было неслыханно. Почему он не может спать в своей кровати? Это сделало бы ночи Гарри намного легче.</p><p>Гарри переворачивается на подушку, что, к несчастью, усиливает запах Малфоя. Гарри смиряется с тем фактом, что этот запах неизбежен. <em>Мята. Чернила. Мыло.</em> Ему даже начинает нравится. Мерлин, он мог бы заснуть, вдыхая это. <em>Шорох</em>. Или нет.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Драко встает с постели на рассвете. Он не сомкнул глаз с тех пор, как вернулся в свою постель, но все еще чувствует себя более отдохнувшим, чем когда-либо. Это ужасно. Это сделала кровать Поттера. Драко расхаживает по тихим коридорам замка. Как мог сон так долго ускользать от него, а потом появляться в самых неожиданных местах? Кровать его заклятого— нет, его <em>бывшего</em> заклятого врага. Они больше не враги. Как они могут быть ими? Поттер спас Драко жизнь. Война закончилась, и они наконец-то на одной стороне. Теперь они просто никто друг другу.</p><p>И быть пойманным Поттером? Это просто унизительно. Он никогда больше не сможет посмотреть ему в лицо. Он, конечно, больше не подойдёт к постели Поттера. И все же, если кровать Поттера является ключом ко сну... нет. Драко не может думать об этом. Это, должно быть, просто совпадение. В постели Поттера нет ничего особенного, и уж точно нет ничего особенного в самом Поттере. Драко просто становится лучше, вот и все. Его бессонница наконец-то проходит, и Драко может начать восстанавливать свою жизнь.</p><p>Еще одна беспокойная ночь в его собственной постели говорит об обратном. Ему придётся взять дело в свои руки.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Малфой избегает Гарри с тех пор, как произошел инцидент две ночи назад, что на самом деле его вполне устраивает. Возможно, он наслаждается запахом, который Малфой оставил после себя, но это не значит, что он потерял свою враждебность к этому придурку. Он только хотел бы, чтобы Малфой смог найти место, куда можно было бы пойти, чтобы избежать его ночью, потому что Гарри вот-вот потеряет свое терпение.</p><p>Прошлой ночью Малфой вставал с постели шесть раз, <em>шесть</em>! Гарри знает, потому что каждый раз его будил скрип кровати Малфоя, негромкие шаги, свет, выглядывающий из-под двери ванной. Он мирился с этим, как и каждую ночь перед этим, крепко сжимая челюсти и стискивая костяшки пальцев, но это было то, что он мог вынести. Так много разрушенных ночей, прежде чем он сломается.</p><p>Сегодня он заходит в спальню пораньше, надеясь немного поспать, прежде чем Малфой ляжет спать. Малфой всегда приходил позднее. Это единственная возможность для Гарри. Но это было бы слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, потому что Малфой уже в своей постели, возится с подушкой. Он резко поднимает голову, когда входит Гарри, его лицо краснеет, а выражение лица становится испуганным. Гарри еще мгновение смотрит на него, пытаясь понять причину странного поведения Малфоя. Когда ничего очевидного не происходит, Гарри прикрывает глаза и вздыхает. Он всего лишь хотел немного поспать.</p><p>Гарри все равно направляется к своей кровати. Он очень устал. Может быть, каким-то чудом Малфой уйдёт и оставит его в покое. Он опускается на кровать и позволяет мягкости обнять его. Он вздыхает, не задумываясь, с нетерпением предвкушаю запах, к которому привык за последние две ночи. <em>Мята</em>. Сегодня он сильнее. <em>Чернила</em>. Гораздо сильнее. <em>Мыло</em>. Это все окружает его. Прежде чем Гарри успевает задать вопрос, он уже спит.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><em>Грейпфрут</em>. Драко спит всю ночь напролет. <em>Мед</em>. Он не просыпается. Он не ворочается. Он не вздыхает. <em>Имбирь</em>. Он просто спит. Это замечательно.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Гарри просыпается с внезапным подозрением. Сначала он не понимает, почему, но понимает, что что-то здесь не так. Он настороженно оглядывается и приходит к выводу. Малфой крепко спит в своей постели. <em>Крепко</em>. И Гарри не может вспомнить, чтобы он просыпался от обычного ночного шума Малфоя. Неужели Малфой наконец научился спать? Это просто чудо. И Гарри чувствует себя потрясающе. В этом году он впервые спит без перерыва. Конечно, он мог бы к этому привыкнуть.</p><p>Он так и делает. Проходит неделя удивительных ночей сна, и Гарри чувствует себя прекрасно. Запах Малфоя остаётся таким же сильным, как и всегда, как будто он льнет к его подушке, и Гарри не особо возражает, хоть и никогда не признается в этом.</p><p>Он даже не удосужился выяснить, что происходит с Малфоем. Если этот мерзавец больше спит, то это должно быть хорошо. Нет смысла зацикливаться на этом. Гарри провел весь свой шестой год зацикленным на этом парне, и у него нет никого желания делать это снова. Но оказалось, что в этом вопросе у него нет права выбора. Потому что сегодня вечером он заходит в спальню восьмого курса и видит Малфоя, стоящего спиной к двери, нависающего над его кроватью, кроватью Гарри.</p><p>– Какого хрена ты делаешь?</p><p>Малфой поворачивается к нему лицом, и в этот момент Гарри замечает, что его подушка находится в руках Малфоя. Малфой проследил за взглядом Гарри, а затем быстро бросил подушку обратно на кровать, как ужаленный.</p><p>– Н-н-ничего.</p><p>– Что ты делаешь с моей подушкой?</p><p>Малфой дико озирается по сторонам, словно ища ответа, и Гарри понимает, что ему не так-то просто узнать правду. Что задумал Малфой?</p><p>– Не лги мне, – говорит Гарри, прежде чем Малфой успевает придумать что-нибудь нелепое и совершенно неправдивое.</p><p>Внезапно Гарри понимает, что, вероятно, бессмысленно то, что его кровать все еще пахнет Малфоем, хотя прошло больше недели с тех пор, как он спал в ней. Неужели Малфой заколдовал подушку Гарри так, чтобы она пахла как он сам? Нет, это не имеет смысла. Может быть, это просто побочный эффект более злонамеренного заклинания. Да, это больше похоже на Малфоя.</p><p>Гарри достает палочку и медленно приближается к Малфою.</p><p>– Ты что, колдовал над моей подушкой?</p><p>– Что? – Малфой отвечает немедленно, его шок явно читается на лице. Ладно, может быть, тогда Гарри был немного не в себе. – Конечно нет, Поттер. Я не ребенок. – Добавляет он сопливо, кажется, чтобы вернуть себе часть этого Малфоевого отношения, и Гарри стал ожидать этого... ну, в предыдущие годы. Если честно, он вообще не помнит, как разговаривал с Малфоем в этом году.</p><p>– Тогда что ты делал с моей подушкой? – Спрашивает Гарри, его палочка все еще поднята, хотя хватка немного слабее.</p><p>Малфой слегка пятится назад. Его взгляд метнулся к кровати Гарри, потом к своей, прежде чем они снова встретились взглядами. Его поза выпрямляется, губы кривятся в ухмылке.</p><p>– Я просто проверял, мягче ли подушки на твоей кровати, вот и все. Возможно, ты обратил внимание на явный фаворитизм по отношению к студентам Гриффиндора в Хогвартсе. Я просто хотел получить гарантию, что со всеми будут обращаться одинаково.</p><p>– И как они? – Спрашивает Гарри у Малфоя, уже отступающего назад.</p><p>– Как они что? – Говорит Малфой, забираясь в свою кровать.</p><p>– Мягче?</p><p>– О, – Гарри внимательно наблюдает за профилем Малфоя, пока тот переваривает услышанное. Гарри уже знает, что тот лжет, прежде чем слышит ответ. – Да.</p><p>Гарри не уверен, что ему удастся вытянуть из Малфоя что-то еще, поэтому он бросает это дело. Прежде чем лечь в свою постель, он тщательно осматривает подушку, не находя ничего подозрительного. Как только он опускает голову, он понимает, что что-то не так. Он переворачивается лицом в подушку. <em>Грейпфрут. Чернила. Имбирь</em>. Запах Малфоя исчез. Он не должен быть разочарован, но это так.</p><p>Вскоре он слышит первый шорох.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><em>Мята. Мед. Мыло</em>. Это есть, но этого недостаточно. Если бы только Поттер вошел минутой позже.Драко мог бы поменять наволочку Поттера на свою, как он делал каждый вечер перед сном на этой неделе. Он знает, что это странно, <em>он знает</em>. Но он был вознагражден настоящим сном каждую ночь, просто от комфорта, который обеспечивает запах Поттера. Он не собирается жаловаться на это, как бы странно это ни звучало. Он просто собирается принять это и использовать в своих интересах, насколько это возможно. По крайней мере, так было до тех пор, пока не появился Поттер и не разрушил его планы.</p><p>Сегодняшняя ночь похожа на возвращение к прежним беспокойным ночам. Теперь это стало еще хуже, когда он знает, что такое хороший ночной сон на самом деле. Он уже забыл это чувство, но теперь оно снова свежо. Он поворачивается — и вздыхает. Снова поворачивается. И снова вздыхает. Он закрывается головой в подушку, глубоко вдыхая, ища этот запах. <em>Грейпфрут</em>. Да. <em>Мед</em>. Да! <em>Мыло</em>. Черт. Слишком большое количество его собственного запаха заглушает все остальное. Он так никогда не заснет. Он плюхается обратно на спину — и вздыхает.</p><p>– Черт возьми, Малфой. Заткнись.</p><p>– Я не могу... заснуть. – Отвечает Драко сквозь стиснутые зубы. Неужели Поттер думает, что он <em>хочет</em> лежать тут без сна? Не то чтобы у него был выбор.</p><p>– Вчера вечером ты был в полном порядке. Просто закрой глаза и <em>перестань двигаться.</em> – Возвращается голос Поттера. О, как будто все так просто. Как будто Драко еще не пытался закрыть свои чертовы глаза. Он сердито вздыхает. Поттер никогда этого не поймет.</p><p>– И перестань вздыхать! – Добавляет Поттер. Вот и все. Драко вскакивает с кровати и уже через несколько секунд стоит над Поттером.</p><p>– Ты же волшебник. Просто наложи чертовы Заглушающие чары, если это тебя так беспокоит.</p><p>У Поттера хватает наглости выглядеть удивлённым, как будто это никогда не приходило ему в голову. <em>Что за идиот</em>.</p><p>– Я никогда об этом не думал, – говорит он скорее себе, чем Драко. Его рука шарит по прикроватному столику, и Драко беспокоится, что сейчас он столкнется с волшебной палочкой Великого Гарри Поттера, но он просто хватает свои очки.</p><p>Как только Поттер надевает и поправляет очки — Драко хочет, чтобы он ясно видел, как тот смотрит на него сверху вниз, — блондин продолжает:</p><p>– Я уверен, что есть несколько вещей, о который ты не подумал.</p><p>Поттер закатывает глаза. Драко бледнеет от такого нахальства.</p><p>– Например <em>что</em>, Малфой.</p><p>– Например, как это должно быть для <em>меня</em>! Ты думаешь, я нарочно не сплю всю ночь? Неужели ты думаешь, что я вздыхаю ради <em>тебя</em>? Думаешь, мне <em>нравится</em> лежать без сна, даже когда я так устал, что едва могу это вынести? Если единственное, что помогает мне заснуть, это гребаный запах имбиря, то я думаю, что самое меньшее, что ты можешь сделать, это оставить одну хренову наволочку на ночь.</p><p>– Имбирь? – Эхом отзывается Поттер, а на его лице отражается замешательство, которое Драко считает справедливым. Скорее всего, он не знает своего собственного запаха. – Наволочка? – Ах да, и Поттер ничего не знал об этом. <em>Черт</em>. – Какого черта, Малфой? – Поттер поднимается с кровати и встаёт лицом к Драко. Он выглядит обезумевшим. <em>Черт, черт, черт</em>. – Ты что, <em>воровал мои наволочки?</em> – Гнев в голосе Поттера ослабляется только его замешательством. Он действительно понятия не имеет.</p><p>– Я менял их местами, идиот. – Драко объясняет, потому что что еще он может сделать? Он в основном вёл себя как нюхач наволочек Гарри Поттера. Мерлин. Для этого ему понадобится группа поддержки.</p><p>Бедный Поттер не знает, что делать с этой информацией. Он моргает, глядя на Драко.</p><p>– <em>Но почему?</em></p><p>Драко вздыхает (и наслаждается тем, как гримасничает Поттер).</p><p>– Той ночью на прошлой неделе, когда я заснул в твоей постели... это был первый раз, когда я действительно хорошо спал за последние годы.</p><p>– И ты думаешь, что это из-за моей <em>наволочки</em>?</p><p>Неужели Поттер действительно такой тупой?</p><p>– Дело не в наволочке, а в тебе, дурак.</p><p>– <em>Во мне?</em></p><p>Драко замолкает, думая, как бы это сформулировать.</p><p>– Она пахнет тобой. – Да, <em>очень мило</em>. В голове Драко это звучало куда менее слащаво.</p><p>– Ох. – Драко наблюдает, как Поттер переваривпет это. Похоже, он понял все гораздо быстрее, чем ожидал Драко. Он расслабляется, что кажется странным, когда кто-то признается, что нюхает твои наволочки, но опять же, Поттер, вероятно, думал, что Драко замышляет что-то гораздо более зловещее, чем это. – Почему ты просто не поменял наши подушки местами? – спрашивает Поттер.</p><p>– Моя подушка сделана на заказ из павлиньего пера. – Как будто он позволит голове Поттера осквернить его.</p><p>– Конечно. – Поттер снова поворачивается к своей кровати, и Драко задается вопросом, не был ли он грубо проигнорирован. Но через мгновение Поттер оборачивается. – Вот. – Говорит он, протягивая руку.</p><p>Драко смотрит на наволочку, безвольно свисающую с руки Поттера.</p><p>– Что ты делаешь?</p><p>– Ты знаешь, что. – Говорит Поттер, а затем легко ухмыляется, – как ты сказал, это самое <em>меньшее</em>, что я могу сделать.</p><p>Губы Драко дрогнули. Ему хочется прыгать и кричать. Он так рад, что сможет заснуть. Вместо этого он с достоинством выпрямляется:</p><p>– Да, это действительно так.</p><p>Он снимает свою собственную наволочку и обменивается с Поттером, и обмен кажется более преступным теперь, когда Поттер охотно участвует. Что не имеет никакого смысла. Он избегает любого зрительного контакта во время обмена и забирается в постель так быстро, как только может.</p><p>Голова Драко опускается на свежезастеленную подушку. <em>Грейпфрут.</em> Да. <em>Мед</em>. Да! <em>Имбирь</em>. Да!</p><p>– Спасибо, –шепчет Драко.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Гарри обязан выручить сокурсника, даже если это Малфой. Это в его характере. Так что, к сожалению, взамен ему придется еще некоторое время терпеть запах Малфоя в своей постели. Это нормально. Он не возражает. <em>Мята. Чернила. Имбирь.</em> Он нисколько не возражает.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>У Драко и Поттера есть договоренность. Каждый вечер перед сном, не говоря ни слова, они меняют наволочки, поправляют подушки и ложатся в свои кровати. Какое-то время они оба спят спокойно. Пока однажды ночью, почти месяц спустя, этого уже не достаточно.</p><p>Драко просыпается с криком. Он машинально подносит руку ко рту, надеясь заглушить звук, но уже слишком поздно.</p><p>– Малфой? – Доносится из темноты голос Поттера, сонный, но встревоженный. Драко вытирает лоб. Когда он успел так вспотеть?</p><p>– Все в порядке, Поттер. Возвращайся ко сну.</p><p>– Что случилось? – Мгновенно спрашивает Поттер. Ну, Драко вряд ли мог ожидать, что он так легко сдастся. Поттер всегда был любопытным ублюдком.</p><p>Он подумывает рассказать Поттеру о своем сне, но тогда ему придется объяснить гораздо больше, чем он готов, поскольку самая страшная часть сна заключается в том, что большая часть из этого действительно произошла. Но это было в другое время. Другой Драко, под контролем Волдеморта. Итак:</p><p>– Ничего.</p><p>На это нет никакого ответа. Драко знает, что Поттера ему не одурачить. Конечно, нет, но молчание затягивается. Он переворачивается на другой бок и пытается снова заснуть, осторожно вдыхая запах подушки. Он уже может сказать, что это не сработает. Он откатывается в другую сторону. Он хочет вздохнуть, но не хочет, чтобы Поттер знал, что он еще не спит.</p><p>Хотя он явно никого не обманывает, потому что секунду спустя Поттер шепчет его имя:</p><p>– Малфой.</p><p>– Поттер. – Шепчет Драко в ответ, его голос звучит громче, чем он намеревается.</p><p>– Ты не спишь.</p><p>– Да, я понял это, спасибо. – Саркастически отвечает Драко. И тут же жалеет об этом. Он раздражен тем, что снова не может заснуть, но это не вина Поттера. Святой Поттер только и делал, что помогал ему. Ему действительно следовало бы быть с ним повежливее.</p><p>– Я думал, мы это исправили.</p><p>Драко открыто вздыхает:</p><p>– Я тоже.</p><p>–А ты не хотел поменяться?-</p><p>– Нет. Все нормально. – <em>Я все еще чувствую твой запах.</em></p><p>– Тебе приснился кошмар? – Спрашивает Поттер. Драко не удивлен. Поттер не так глуп, как кажется. И теперь, когда Драко подумал об этом, он не выглядит таким уж глупым. Мерлин, Поттер выглядит совсем не глупо.</p><p>Драко уже смирился с тем, что нет смысла лгать Гарри Поттеру. В наши дни он очень проницателен. Тем не менее он заставляет Поттера немного подождать с ответом. А потом:</p><p>– Да.</p><p>–Ты хочешь поговорить об этом?</p><p>Драко инстинктивно усмехается над этим вопросом. Это делает Поттера плохим психотерапевтом. С другой стороны, он ценит его заботу. Не похоже, что в Хогвартсе есть кто-то еще, кто хочет быть его другом или помочь ему.</p><p>– Нет. – Он отвечает честно, хотя и подозревает, что со временем его ответ изменится.</p><p>Наступила пауза, наполненная звуками ворочанья Поттера в постели. Похоже, он действительно там извивается. Драко уже собрался спросить, не случилось ли чего, когда Поттер снова заговорил:</p><p>–Ты хотел бы... – Начинает он и замолкает.</p><p>– Да?</p><p>– Извини, – говорит Поттер, – я просто подумал, что в этом есть смысл... – И снова замолкает. Мерлин, это расстраивает.</p><p>– Да? – Подталкивает его Драко (во второй раз). <em>Говори уже быстрее</em> — вот что он хочет крикнуть.</p><p>– Может, попробуешь спать в моей постели? – Наконец шепчет Поттер.</p><p>– <em>Что?</em> – Конечно, Драко все неправильно расслышал. Поттер хочет спать с ним? В одной постели? Нет, этого не может быть.</p><p>– Просто это место, где ты впервые крепко спал, – продолжает Поттер дрожащим голосом, – так что это может быть лучше, чем просто наволочка.</p><p><em>Лучше, чем наволочка.</em> Это один из способов описать это. Драко серьезно обдумывает предложение. Он полагает, что рядом с Гарри Поттером будет чувствовать себя гораздо спокойнее. Это было бы почти как послать Волдеморта в его сне.</p><p>– Как ты думаешь, здесь хватит места для нас обоих?</p><p>За этим следует молчание. Драко не может понять, почему Поттер не отвечает. Это был достаточно простой вопрос, так почему же... <em>О черт. Блять. Нет.</em> Осознание приходит слишком поздно.</p><p>– Ты имел в виду, что мы поменяемся кроватями, не так ли? – Тихо спрашивает Драко.</p><p>– Да.– Поттер подтверждает, и Драко хочет исчезнуть. Но затем Поттер продолжает, и Драко находит, за что зацепиться:</p><p>– Но я думаю, что здесь много места, и это может быть лучше... чем... мой... запах, который тебе так нравится, будет сильнее.</p><p>– Да, это звучит... логично. – Драко уверен, что они оба знают, что это не так, но если Поттер счастлив притворяться, то и он тоже.</p><p>– И тогда мы оба сможем спать вместе... Я имею в виду сон. Вместе. Не спать вместе.</p><p>– Да, нам обоим нет смысла бодрствовать. – Соглашается Драко, зная, что они ни в коей мере не пришли к рациональному выводу, что спать в одной постели–это просто решение проблемы. Они цепляются друг за друга, и оба это знают.</p><p>– Именно.</p><p>– Хорошо.</p><p>Теперь, когда решение принято, Драко не решается встать с постели. Одно дело-говорить об этом, и совсем другое-присоединиться к Гарри Поттеру в постели.</p><p>– Ну... Так что? Ты идешь? – Шепчет ему Поттер. Голос так же неуверен, как чувствует себя Драко, и это именно то, что ему нужно, чтобы заставить себя двигаться. Он подтягивается и медленно подходит к кровати Поттера, и все это время его предвкушение растет.</p><p>Поттер уже отодвинулся настолько далеко в сторону, насколько это было возможно, давая Драко больше места, чтобы скользнуть в кровать. Он делает это, стараясь занять как можно меньше места, Поттер сдвигается ближе к Драко, и они оказываются бок о бок на спине, прижавшись бедрами друг к другу. <em>Черт возьми, что они делают?</em></p><p>Некоторое время они оба лежали, глядя в потолок и моргая. Драко клянется, что его сердцебиение похоже на басовый стук по всей комнате. Хотя он, конечно, в восторге от того, что находится в одной постели с Гарри Поттером, сама ситуация не совсем комфортная. Бедро Поттера, впивающееся в его бедро, поначалу было возбуждающим, но теперь это кажется довольно неуклюжим. И уж точно он не собирается засыпать вот так.</p><p>Тишину нарушает голос Поттера:</p><p>– Это... работает?</p><p>– Э-э... - Драко задумался, как бы это сказать. – А что, если я... - Он начинает переворачиваться лицом к Поттеру, в то же время Поттер поворачивается к нему лицом. Их лбы почти соприкасаются в центре подушки Поттера (которая, хотя и мягче, чем у Драко, но явно уступает по качеству).</p><p>На лице Драко теплое дыхание Поттера. Он чувствует его на своих губах. Их покалывает. Его взгляд падает на губы Поттера. Губы Гарри Поттера. Он в постели Гарри Поттера. Мерлин, помоги ему. Он делает глубокий вдох. <em>Грейпфрут.</em> Ох. Это опьяняет.</p><p>– Это лучш... – Начинает спрашивать Поттер, но Драко обрывает его, соединяя их губы. И, Мерлин, Гарри Поттер на вкус точно такой же, как и на запах, а может, и лучше. Это не лекарство от бессонницы или ночных кошмаров, это точно, но это что-то. Что-то другое. Что-то особенное. Что-то, как подозревает Драко, просто великолепное.</p><p>– Так гораздо лучше. – Шепчет он, когда они отрываются друг от друга, не в силах скрыть широкой улыбки. И Поттер улыбается ему в ответ. Гарри Поттер никогда не улыбался ему в ответ. Он делает глубокий вдох. <em>Мед.</em> Да. Это невероятно. Он должен был поцеловать этого ублюдка много лет назад.</p><p>Драко слегка спускается вниз и прижимается головой к груди Поттера так, как он, конечно, не позволил бы себе сделать несколько минут назад. Рука Поттера обнимает его, прижимая к себе. Он делает глубокий вдох. <em>Имбирь.</em> Поттер гораздо лучше, чем просто наволочка. В любом случае, он больше никогда не сможет спать. Поттер погубил его.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Гарри притягивает Малфоя к себе в полном недоумении. Драко Малфой в его объятиях. Раздражающий, невыносимый, сладко пахнущий Малфой находится в объятиях Гарри Поттера, в постели Гарри Поттера. Гарри знал, что было странно, что его так тянуло к запаху Малфоя, но он никогда не ожидал, — ну, это не значит, что он никогда не задумывался об этом, — но он никогда не думал, что на самом деле все закончится именно так. Хотя он не может сказать, что ему это не нравится.</p><p>Зарывшись носом в волосы Малфоя, Гарри вдыхает аромат, который наполнял его сны в течение последнего месяца. <em>Мята. Чернила. Мыло.</em> Он мог бы к этому привыкнуть. На самом деле, он уже.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>